This invention relates to the field of drip irrigation and, more particularly, to a self-protecting irrigation hose and method.
Irrigation hose in agricultural use is subjected to harsh environmental conditions. Sun, insects, and roots of plants attack irrigation hose in situ. It is known to mix protective chemicals with the plastic material from which irrigation hose is made. For example, ultraviolet inhibitors, insecticides, and herbicides, such as Trifuralin, may be mixed with the plastic materials from which the irrigation hose is made. Alternatively, the chemicals are sometimes mixed in dilute quantities with the irrigation water distributed by the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,414, suggests encapsulation of liquid Trifuralin in a hollow plastic tube or cylinder having closed ends to prevent root growth under various circumstances.